Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm)
|status = Alive |home = Evil Queen's palace Wish Realm Storybrooke Wilderness Park Mills house |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Blue |firstappearance = Wish You Were Here |latestappearance = The Final Battle Part 2 }} Robin of Locksley is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the tenth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by guest star Sean Maguire, and is the Wish Realm version of Robin Hood. History One day, on a beach, Robin spots Princess Emma and the Evil Queen as they are about to jump into a portal. He and stops them, pointing his bow at them and demanding that they give up their jewels. His presence shocks the Evil Queen, who is actually the real Regina who fell in love with the real Robin Hood, and this distracts her long enough for the portal to close, trapping her and Emma in the realm indefinitely. Unfazed by Regina's apparent shock over seeing him, Robin once again demands that she and Emma hand over their jewels, with both of them eventually doing so. Robin then takes off after hearing riders approaching and disappears to a tavern, where Regina tracks him down. The other patrons flee in fear of the Evil Queen, while Robin remains calmly seated. He is, however, surprised to learn she is the Queen and ponders if she wants her jewels back, but instead, Regina asks if he is happy with his life. Robin claims he is because he lives at his own whim and doesn't have to answer to anyone. Regina accepts his answer passively, believing this means this Robin is better off without her, but as she leaves, he questions why she cares about his happiness. Before Regina can tell him, the Sheriff of Nottingham bursts in, immobilizing Regina's magic with a cuff, before capturing both her and Robin. While imprisoned in a cage with Regina, Robin laments about how he'll die with nothing and has accomplished nothing in life. Regina argues against this by mentioning his noble and heroic deeds, but in doing so, she learns the Robin she knew is nothing like this Robin, who steals for himself rather than to aid the poor. She further discovers Marian's early death in this realm was the catalyst for Robin never changing from his selfish ways. The pair is freed by Rumplestiltskin, only to become his prisoners, because of the Dark One's grudge against Regina for Belle's death. During this, Robin gains insight from Regina about the other Robin, who, despite having the love of his family and friends, is dead. After Robin frees himself and Regina by picking the door lock, Regina reunites with Emma and Robin gifts her a feather from his lucky arrow. Robin decides to join Regina in her home world since he has nothing left in this realm, and goes into the magic wardrobe with her. Despite leaving into the wardrobe at the same time as Regina, Robin arrives in Storybrooke later than her. Regina, having assumed he didn't make it, is surprised and elated to see him, and runs up to embrace him before apologizing for getting emotional. When Robin asks where they are, Regina shows him a view of Storybrooke and formally welcomes him to the town. As Emma and Gideon face off, Robin and Regina join everyone else in trying to help Emma, only to be frozen in place until after Gideon escapes. He then approaches to comment on Hook's more fit appearance, much to everyone's confusion, while Emma and Regina briefly explain where Robin came from. Robin spends the night in Regina's house, but is awakened by the sound of an alarm clock, which he dubs a demon box. Regina apologizes and offers him some of the clothes worn by Robin Hood prior to his death. Later, he reads the storybook as Regina watches. He confirms with her that all, or at least most, of the characters in the book are present in Storybrooke, and when she leaves to talk to her sister at the door, he finds a page featuring the Sheriff of Nottingham. Incensed over knowing his sworn enemy is in town, he goes to hunt him down. This proves to be an easy task, as Keith, the Sheriff's Storybrooke counterpart, is walking down the street. Robin fires an arrow, which does not hit Keith, but alerts him to Robin's presence. As Keith tries to calm the thief down, assuring him that he is not the same Sheriff of Nottingham he knows, Robin punches him before pinning him to the ground and pulling out a knife, explaining that he thought it would be more personal to kill him this way. Before he can, Regina arrives and teleports Keith to safety. She then takes Robin to her vault, where she tries to get him to let go of his darker tendencies, only to be undermined by the presence of the hearts of her enemies and a box, which she tells Robin is dangerous and asks him not to touch it. She then admits that she feels bad about bringing him to Storybrooke, but wanted a chance to be part of his and possibly her fresh start. Robin tests out her theory by kissing her, with both himself and Regina not having much of a reaction to it, before he excuses himself. Unbeknownst to her, he later sneaks back into the vault and steals the box that she told him not to touch. Later, Robin retreats to the woods with the box, but upon hearing someone approaching, he hides the box and readies his arrow at the intruder, who is actually Regina. She apologizes to him for putting pressure on him to be like the Robin she knew, while Robin fibs about needing more time to adjust in town. Regina offers to help him do that, but he declines and agrees to meet her later at night. Afterwards, Robin takes the box, which is full of various potions to Zelena, and requests her help to use the magic to break down the Protection Spell bordering the town so that they can both leave, explaining that he hopes to have a fresh start in the Land Without Magic, but fears he cannot with Regina's constant attempts to change him. Zelena assists him in identifying the correct ingredients to create an anti-magic potion, which he takes to the town line. They are interrupted by Regina, but she allows them to continue as she knows the potion will not work. Despite this failure, Regina agrees to help Robin leave as she believes she owes it to the Robin she knew. Later, as Robin wanders through the forest, he stumbles upon a snake, which begins to slither across his body as he fearfully freezes up. Suddenly, the snake leaps and bites his hand, causing him to flinch in pain, before quickly transforming into its true form: the Evil Queen. Though Robin is initally confused and believes her to be Regina, the Evil Queen introduces herself as a doppelgänger and offers to be his tour guide throughout Storybrooke, believing he'll find it more enjoyable through her eyes. With the Queen promising Robin that she will send him back to his realm, he helps her dig up something in the graveyard, which is revealed to the Shears of Destiny that the Queen needs to permanently separate her link to Regina. Robin is later tied to a chair in the mayor's office, where the Queen hopes to use him as bait for Regina, whom she wishes to kill. He manages to free himself, but is restrained again because the Queen enchanted the ropes to retie themselves. He tries to call off the mission because he's since realized neither of them belong in Storybrooke, and the Queen will only make more enemies if she succeeds in killing Regina. The Queen scoffs at this, especially Robin's theory that perhaps he isn't in this realm to save Regina but to help her instead. When Regina arrives, the Queen teleports Robin back to his realm. A little later, the Queen is transported to Robin's realm after being granted a fresh start elsewhere. Robin is in the tavern drinking when he sees the Queen approach him, to which he asks to finish his drink before she kidnaps him again. The Queen admits she has no such intentions and instead just wants a fresh start after things didn't work out for her in Storybrooke. Robin offers to buy her a drink, and he pours her a cup as the Queen sits down across from him. However, in this realm, the Queen's son Henry is after her for the murder of his grandparents, who were actually killed by Regina. After three days of angry villagers trying to burn down the Queen's home, Robin leaves with her for the Enchanted Forest, where they settle into Regina's old palace. The couple, mostly reformed from their past ways, begin stealing from the rich to give to the poor. }} }} }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Sean Maguire, Robin was brought back in Season Six because of the "strong response from the fans" on social medias after his death in "Last Rites".http://www.sean-maguire.net/once-upon-a-time/interview-with-virgin-radio/ *For Sean Maguire, Robin of Locksley and his arc were "an opportunity to give some closure" to the character of Robin, as well for himself as for the audience.http://ew.com/article/2016/10/21/once-upon-time-sean-maguire-robin-hood-return/ |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The quiver used by Robin of LocksleyFile:613ShesPracticallyFamily.png is the same equipment used by his Enchanted Forest counterpart,File:519RobinShot.png as well as the latter's daughter.File:710Robin.png Costume Notes *The vest Robin of Locksley is wearing during his time in the Wish RealmFile:610ThisIsARobbery.png File:611Promo18.jpg File:614SorryAboutThat.png is the same vest his Enchanted Forest counterpart, Robin Hood, wears in "Lacey",File:219DontYouKnow.png "The Heart of the Truest Believer",File:301WhatsWrong.png "Quite a Common Fairy",File:303AChance.png "New York City Serenade",File:312LousyWithThem.png "Witch Hunt",File:313Promo2.jpg "The Tower",File:314IWouldIf.png "A Curious Thing",File:319SheWontHide.png "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421Handgrip.png and the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Forget Me Not".File:W103Promo14.jpg **The vest is also worn by Jack in "Pretty in Blue"File:708Promo32.jpg and "The Eighth Witch".File:710LuckyWeAre.png Appearances References }} fr:Robin de Locksley/Uchronie nl:Robin of Locksley ru:Робин Гуд (Мир желаний) Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters